


Mini Me

by rationalbookworm



Series: Boo!verse [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Birthday Party!, Dad! Tony Stark, Food Fight aftermath, Rhodey gets a makeover, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rationalbookworm/pseuds/rationalbookworm
Summary: The aftermath of Charlie's fifth birthday.





	Mini Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part two of the Boo!verse. I don't have anything else written for this. Well, originally I did, but I didn't like it, so it's deleted now.

The pounding in his head was both familiar and…not. Not, in the sense that, he hadn’t woken with a hangover like this since Charlie had come into his life. One of his greatest fears was being like his father. Especially now that he himself was a father. He refused to drink himself into a stupor, to miss his child’s life because he was too busy drowning himself. It had been surprisingly easy to stop drinking. He didn’t even drink beer anymore. So the fact that he woke up with a protesting stomach and a pounding head was more than a little worrying.

Tony forced his eyes to crack open, groaning as light penetrated his retinas. His hand scrubbed over his face to try to wake him up faster, moving up to run through his hair. He froze as his fingers encountered something moist and crumbly. With a frown he brought his hand back down.

“How did all this cake get in my hair?” he grumbled, twisting on the couch he was stretched out on in order to get up. A small whine coming from the vicinity of his chest made him freeze all over again. He relaxed again when he spotted Charlie curled against him, frowning in her sleep at being moved. His arms wrapped around her tiny body to cuddle her close as he looked around. Pink and purple streamers and balloons littered his living room. Glitter sticking to various surfaces. Scrunched up wrapping paper dotting the floor amongst new toys.

His smile widened as he remembered the success that had been Charlie’s fifth birthday. It seemed, even with skipping a couple of grades, his little princess was able to make quite a few friends. His house had turned into a mad house as a small mob of children had descended. Two or three parents had been kind enough to stay and help police activities. That didn’t stop a food fight from breaking out once the sugar highs had kicked in. Hence the cake in his hair.

A long sigh broke through his thoughts. “You know,” Pepper said from the doorway, “I was looking forward to not coming over here to a torn up house. I take it the birthday party was a success.”

Tony hummed in agreement, rubbing circles on his daughter’s back as she snuffled in her sleep.

Pepper shook her head, chuckling at the sight, “Honestly. It’s like having another you around.”

He grinned at the thought, before dropping the expression into something more serious. He raised a hand, pinkie pointed out to touch the side of his mouth, “I shall call her…Mini me.”

His PA sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. A snort came from the other side of the L-shaped couch and Rhodey emerged from a pile of Disney Princess blankets and Barbie dolls. Tony bit his tongue to keep from laughing at his best friend with a comical amount of make-up on. Clearly, he had let the girls give him a makeover.

Pepper sighed again, turning on her heel and leaving before she was pulled into the clean-up.


End file.
